Raise Hell
by Bumblebee in Blue
Summary: After 18 year old Rosie almost made a dangerous decision 2 months after the loss of her brother, a strange being showed up in her car claiming to be her guardian angel. Her brother comes back from hell, the other is a blood junkie, and she's getting premontions. (This is a sisfic.)


**Chapter 1: Prologue & Lazarus Rising Pt. 1**

A/N: I hope you enjoy the story everyone. Please feel free to leave a review/constructive critizism. You can reach me at the-writer-in-blue on Tumblr!

* * *

Prologue

I sit in the truck that Dean had given me for my 16th birthday, a 1965 mint green Ford Pick-up. I gather up the box that I had put some personal and summoning things into. I had snuck out of Bobby's to a gravel crossroads about 30 minutes away. I exit the truck grabbing the box and a knife, just in case. I bury the box, dried tears staining my cheeks while new ones are falling. After saying completing the summoning ritual and wait, closing my eyes and I hear something appear. Opening my eyes I see a tall man with red eyes.

"You look horrible…" he says snarkily. "Your eyes are redder than mine." He chuckles deeply, his eyes turn to a normal color.

"I'm guessing you know why I'm here." I say monotonically.

The demon rolls his eyes, "Yes, but I'm going to tell you want I told Sammy boy." My face gets hard, "I can't help you sweetheart."

I pull out my knife at that, "You're going to let me buy my brother's life back, Dean doesn't deserve to be in hell." More silent tears keep rolling, that's when I see two headlights coming from behind me. I turn keeping the blade against the demon's neck. The car gets closer, eventually I see Bobby's face in the driver's seat. My shoulders fall, I don't let my hands fall from my hold on the demon.

He left the car, "Rosie? What are you doing? You think Dean would want this?" I hear him walking closer, and I think before I let the demon go, who's face has been stoic the entire time. He apparated away and I turn to Bobby, "I know it's only been two months but Rosie, he is gone." I breakdown at that.

"I know but, but he doesn't deserve to be in hell for eternity." I sob walking towards Bobby and crashing into his arms.

"I know kiddo." He takes me into a tight hug. "Say let's get you back to the house." He let's me go after a while, "You need rest." I nod, both of us getting into our respective cars. I wiped away my tears before putting the keys in the ignition and backing out to go Bobby's.

I look into my rearview mirror, seeing headlights, guessing it was Bobby making sure you didn't go do something stupid. "Smart." I say to myself. My voice was still thick from crying.

I got a few miles down the road before I heard a whoosh next to me. I look over to the passenger seat, I nearly jumped out of mine, seeing the stranger next to me. I swerve the car slightly before quickly getting back to the right side of the road.

"Who the hell are you?" I shout. The stranger looked eerily familiar, his hair was gold, the length rivaled Sam's, his oddly shaped lips, and his eyes. They were hazel that even in the darkness of the car and sky you could still see the gold flecks.

"Guess you could call me your guardian angel." he smirks saying that as matter-of-factly. "FYI, deals with demons aren't worth it, even for a dead brother." ' _How does he know that?'_

I scoff, "Well, that didn't stop Dean with Sam now did it?" You could feel his look searing into your side, but you don't make any eye contact.

"But you're smarter than him." He says, I hear a humorless smile in his voice. "And i don't think you'll need to worry about his deadness problem much longer."

I turn my head towards him yet keeping my eyes on the road. "What do you mean?" He smiles at me and then disappears before my eyes. I look around even though it's not like he would be there. "That was peculiar."

I decide not to tell Bobby the reason I swerved on the ride home. But, without a complaint, I go up to my room. I set my stuff I had brought with me down on my desk. I turn to my bed finding a skinny, silver blade and a note. I unfolded the note and read:

" _ **Dear Rosie,**_

 _ **I feel dark times coming within the near future, it's only a matter**_

 _ **of time before you see and feel it too. You'll need this,**_

 _ **it'll kill quite literally anything. Use it well.**_

 _ **-Your Guardian Angel**_

 _ **P.S.- if you need anything, pray to Castiel. Good luck."**_

I toss the note aside and put the blade on the side table, too tired to think about anything else. I lay down, closing my eyes and immediately fall into a deep sleep. Even though it wouldn't be a restful one.

* * *

Two Months Later

I had found the warehouse that the demons hiding out in. It had been four months was dragged to hell, two months since that Sam and me trying to sell my soul. I had now been slowly getting back into hunting, taking the cases that could easily been taking care alone. The case I was on now was a simple demon case, possession, murder, repeat. But I had found them. I grabbed my gun, my angel blade, hiding it in my boots. I turn my truck off my truck and was about to get out when my phone started ringing. Not recognizing the number, I pick it up quizzically.

"Hello?" I say. I hear a sigh of relief from the other side of the line.

"Rosie? Thank god." It was a man's voice.

"Who is this?" I asked with some harshness in my voice.

"It's me." He said, "It's Dean." He says, making my heart skip a beat.

"Liar." I say, my voice bitter. "You think that's funny? Dean is dead. Don't call me again." I say, trying to keep the shakiness in my voice to a minimum. I hang up, tossing my phone to the passenger seat. I take a moment to calm myself down, not wanting to go into the warehouse angry.

* * *

I hop into the back of my truck checking on my arsenal, putting away some of the weapons I brought with me, along with my flask of holy water. I climb into the front of the truck checking my phone for notifications but there were none, I decide to call Bobby.

I wait for him to pick up, "Hello?" I perk up a bit when he answers.

"Hey Bobby." I turn the ignition messing with the gear shift. "I just got done with a hunt not too far from your place so I'm going to head over." I question myself on whether or not I should tell him about the call, I don't.

"Alright, be careful." He says, I am about to hang up before he speaks again. "This may sound weird, but did you get a call from someone earlier claiming to be Dean?"

"Yeah…" I say, "You don't think it could really be him do you?" I ask, starting to back my truck onto the road.

"Unless Sam could manage to make a deal, then no. But I'd still stay cautious."

I sigh, "Alright, I'll see you in under three hours." I then hang up the phone and speed off.

* * *

I pull into Bobby's the feeling that something was off hitting me immediately. Rushing out of my truck, my angel blade in hand. I walk up to the door turning the knob finding it locked. I start to knock, trying to keep it less panicked than what I was feeling. Bobby opens the door.

"You okay kid?" He asks after scanning my face.

"Are you. Something just felt…" I see Dean rounding the corner from the other room. His hair looked wet. "Off…" Bobby looked behind him at Dean and then back to me.

"Rosie, it really him." My eye contact with my older brother doesn't falter as Bobby steps aside to let me through. I walk through the door setting down my glorified knife on the closest table, its uniqueness grabbing Dean's attention quickly. I run towards Dean, who had an apologetic look in his eyes, crashing into his arms. He hugs me tightly, I bury my face in his neck, sniffling.

"Thank god you're back." I hear a breathy chuckle coming from him.

"Couldn't stay dead forever, I have you dorks to take care of." He responds, I laugh and let go.

"How did you get out?" I ask.

"I don't know, I just woke up in a coffin." He says.

I give a confused look. "That doesn't make any sense."

"That's what I said." Bobby re-enters the conversation. My mind flashes back to the night I tried to sell my soul. And the stranger's comment about Dean's deadness problem. I don't mention it.

"I tried calling Sam but his number didn't work." I hear Dean say, pulling ,e out of my thoughts.

"He's been somewhat radio silent for two months or so." I say. "But he's alive as far as I know."

"Good." Dean nods. "But why did he leave?"

"He seemed dead set on it." Bobby said.

"Why would you let him do that? You were supposed to be taking care of him."

"It's not like it's been easy these past few months. For me, for Sam, for Rosie." Bobby starts getting defensive. "We had to bury you."

"Why did you bury me anyway?"

"I wanted to have a hunter's funeral but Sam wouldn't have it." Bobby says.

"He said he wanted you to have a body to come back to." I cut in.

"What do you mean?" Dean looks between the two of us.

"Do you think he made a deal?" Bobby asks. I look sadly down to my feet, looking up quickly before Dean could notice.

"I hope he wouldn't be stupid enough to make one. Seeing as that's what got us into this mess." He rubs his face. "Whatever he did was bad mojo, the gravesite looked like a nuke went off. Then there was this force, that I-I don't know it blew past me at a fill up joint."

"What kind of a force?" My interest piqued at that.

"I'm not sure, but it used high frequency noises, it blew out the windows." He sighed, "Then there's this." He takes off his flannel, lifting up his undershirt sleeve revealing a handprint that looked like it was burnt on.

"What in the hell?" Bobby stood up and walked over to Dean.

"Yeah, it's like a demon yanked me or rode me out." His words barely register before I feel a pounding in my head and start aimlessly grabbing for a place to sit or lean against. This grabbing the boy's attention. "Rosie, you alright over there?" He asks, concern coating his voice.

"Yeah… Just a bit woozy I guess." Knowing the real cause would have just caused a scene that was unnecessary and unwanted. "But, back to the whole demon thing," I try to regain my composure, somewhat failing. "Maybe, if you think Sam sold his soul, we should just find him, and ask him."

"The only problem is that nobody here knows where he is" Bobby states, and Dean nods trying to think of ways to find him.

"I think I can help with that…" I pull out my phone and sit at the closest laptop. "He knows me too well, every couple weeks or so he sends me coordinates, so that I know he's okay." I go to the lastest text, typing in the latest coordinates. "Looks like he's in… Pontiac, Illinois." I look up, my gaze changing between the two. "Shall we go?" I ask, standing up and putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Wait, that's where you were buried." Bobby says.

"Right near where I popped up. Coincidence?" Dean adds.

"Okay, well, we can confirm the superstitions when we get there." I start to get anxious. "Now let's go!"

* * *

We all walk into an Astoria hotel, Dean chatting up the check in desk asking which room Sam, obviously not under that name, was staying in. Making our way to the room, 207, finding it, I knock. On the other side, a woman, who is wearing just a shirt and underwear.

"So where is it?" She says.

"Where's what?" Dean asks.

"The pizza?" She says, giving a quizzically snarky voice. "That takes three guys to deliver."

I look confusedly at Dean and Bobby. "I think we have the wrong-" I am interrupted.

"Hey, is the-" Sam stops mid sentence. He looks right towards Dean before looking towards both me and Bobby.

"Hey, ya, Sammy." Dean breaks the silence, with a smirk on his lips. He walks in, the woman moving to the side, with an unbelieving look on her face.

Dean doesn't get far into the room before Sam comes at him with a silver knife, Bobby trying to pull them apart. Also, earning a squeal from the woman, with I took a little satisfaction out of.

"Who are you?!" Sam yells Bobby keeping Sam from attacking Dean.

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean yells back, with a stern look.

"Do what?" Sam asks, Bobby putting a lot of effort into holding him back. I walk in between them, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's him Sam. It's really him." He doesn't stop. "We've already been through this, it's really him." He stops struggling, Dean with a sad look.

"But…" sam asks, Bobby letting Sam go.

"I know…" Dean responds, walking closer. I look fantastic, huh?" He gives a smile and a small laugh.

Sam's body language changes and he hugs Dean. I look from the two, to Bobby who looked relieved.

"So are you two like, together?" The chick ruins the moment, causing Dean and Sam to end the hug.

"What? No." Sam responds, "He's my brother."

"O-oh, I got it… I guess." She points to the door, "Look, I should probably go." She says.

"Yeah, yeah. That's probably a good idea. Sorry." Sam says again. Dean is looking at the girl confused, while Bobby and I just watch amused as the scene unfolds.

The chick moves to grab her clothes and I turn around to give her some privacy and Dean just gives her a smile. I punch his arm. "At least have some decency, Dean." His smile fades and he unwillingly turns around.

When she is done, Sam sees her out. "So, call me." She gives him a flirtatious smile.

"Sure thing, Kathy." He says.

"Christie." Her smile fades and Sam closes the door on her.

Sam turns around and walks towards where the rest of us were, he sits down.

"So tell me, what did it cost?" Dean asked his arms crossed, Sam fidgeting with his shoe.

"The girl?" He chuckles humorlessly, "I don't pay Dean."

"That's not funny, Sam." He pauses, I lean against the wall beside Bobby. "To bring me back." Dean continues. "What's it cost? Was it just your soul or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asks giving his full attention.

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby says.

"Well I didn't." He argues.

"Don't lie to me." Dean shoots back. I look sadly from Dean to Sam and then my feet.

"I'm not lying…" Sam answers.

"So what now? I'm off the hook, and you're on? Is that it?" Dean asks bitterly. "You're some demons bitch boy." I look up, surprised at Dean's words. "I didn't want to be saved like this."

"Dean stop." I say, but Sam talks over my quiet voice.

"Look Dean, I wish I had done it, alright?" Sam stands up angry.

Dean grabs Sam's collar, "There's no other way it could have gone down. Now tell the truth."

"Dean stop!" I yell, getting everyone's attention. "Sam didn't make a deal, because no one could make a deal. No demon would bring you back, believe me. We tried." I say emotionally. Sam and Dean both look hurt. "You were stuck in hell for months- for months! And there was nothing any of us could do to stop it!" I take a shaky breath. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Rookie." Dean answers. "I believe you. You don't have to apologize."

"Rosie, I'm sorry I left." Sam said, sadness in his features.

"It's okay, Sammy." I know you needed time.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad everyone's soul is still intact, but that does raise a sticky question." Bobby cuts in.

"If they didn't pull me out what did?" Dean asks to everyone. We all sigh and think to ourselves.

"Do any of you want a beer?" Sam asks, everyone but me raise their hands. "Rosie, I think this is an okay situation for you to drink underage." He chuckles lightly, walking to the kitchen area, grabbing three beers.

"I actually don't like beer." I chuckle, "Unless you have a Dr. Pepper in there I'm good." Sam chuckles pulling out a can of Dr. Pepper. My eyes go wide and I smile. "I hope you weren't keeping that around just for me." Sam just smiles passing out all the beers and then giving me my Dr. Pepper.

"So what are you doing around here?" Dean asks, opening his beer. "If you weren't digging me out of my grave?"

"Once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback."

"All by yourself? Who do you think you are, your old man?" Bobby asks.

"I'm sorry Bobby. I-I should have called, I was pretty messed up."

Dean walks over to the coffee table, picking up a pink bra. "Oh yeah, I really feel your pain." I almost choke on my drink. Getting a chuckle from everyone in the room.

"Anyway, I was checking out some demons in Tennessee and all the sudden they booked it up here." Sam says.

"When?" Dean asks.

"Yesterday morning." Sam answers.

"That's when I busted out." Dean deducts.

"You think those demons are here because of you?" Bobby asks. Dean makes and I don't know face.

"But why?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know." Dean answers, taking a drink. "Some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's got to be connected somehow."

"How you feeling, anyway?" Bobby asks.

"I'm a little hungry." Dean answers, I smirk.

"No. I mean, do you feel yourself?" Bobby clarifies. "Anything strange or different?"

"Or demonic?" Dean continues irritated. "Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Yeah, well, listen- No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They have to have something nasty planned."

"Well I feel fine."

"Okay, look. We don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel." Sam cuts in. "We need help."

"I know a psychic a few hours from here." Bobby says, "Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking."

"Well it's worth a shot." I say. My brothers nod in agreement.

"I'll be right back." Bobby stands up and walks out of the room.

Dean stands up, setting his beer down on the table next to him.

"Hey, wait." Sam stops him, "You'll probably want this back." He takes the necklace he gave Dean for Christmas so many years ago, off his neck and gives it back to Dean.

Dean smirks, "Thanks." He puts the amulet around his neck.

"Don't mention it." Sam responds. "Hey Dean, what was it like?" I look up, interested in his answer.

"What? Hell?" Sam nods in affirmation. "I-I don't remember, I must have blacked it out." I knew he was lying. "I don't remember a damn thing." Sam nods, obviously believing it. I saw right through what Dean was saying.

"Thank god for that." Sam says, a side smile on his face.

"Yeah." Dean responds, "I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

Once Dean was gone I decide to start conversation. "You know he was lying right?"

"What?" Sam asks, coming around to sit on the chair again.

"He was lying about remembering hell. He remember something." I pause, "It may not be a lot, but he does."

"Well, he'll come to us if he wants to talk about it."

I chuckle in response. "He's a Winchester. And when have any of us actually said how we feel to each other?"

"Yeah, speaking of, when did you try to sell your soul?" Sam asks.

"A few days after your left…" I answer, I see his face fall. "Don't feel guilty about it now, Sam. It was two months ago." I reassure him.

"I should have watched over you. I shouldn't have left." He argues.

"You were mourning, I don't blame you for anything. Bobby was there."

"Yeah but-" Sam was interrupted by Bobby coming in and Dean coming out of the bathroom.

"Let's go." Bobby says.

Once we get outside, Bobby directs, "She's about four hours down the interstate. Try to keep up." He gets in his car.

"I assume you'll want to drive?" Sam throws the keys to Dean. I walk to Baby.

"Even I'm excited to see Baby." I stroke the passenger side backseat door.

"I almost forgot." Dean answered. "Hey, sweetheart. Did you miss me?" He opens the door sitting in the driver's seat. I get in the backseat, and Sam in the passenger seat. But then Dean's eyes fall across the Ipod jack Sam must have installed. "What the hell is that?"

"It's an iPod jack." Sam answers nonchalantly.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up." Dean exclaims.

"Dean, I thought it was my car." Sam tried to reason, as I just chuckled in the back.

"Good luck trying to reason with him when it comes to his car." I mumble, amusedly. Dean turns the ignition and one of Sam's songs comes on, Dean groaning and turning to glare at Sam. I burst out laughing, earning myself a glare.

Once we were on the road, I had put in my music, mostly classical. I had found that most of the time listening to them calmed me enough to fall asleep which was hard during the past few months. The last thing I heard was a soft piano before I had passed out.

* * *

A/N: I'm back guys! I completely did a makeover on the actual character of Rosie compared to the first try at the story. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
